Vampire Blood
by Madison Snowpaws
Summary: A New Virus had arrived in The World. A Vampire Virus. Will Lady Subaru beable to stop this beast with the knowledge of Sora? And will Tsukasa meet up with this creature? Read to find out!


Madi: Hey.I'm Madi and it's time for a disclaimer once again!  
  
Sakura: This is a new topic.  
  
Madi: It is.. well anyways Timmy will be doing this Disclaimer because Lime is Letting me borrow him. ^^  
  
Sakura: T-T-T-Timmy?  
  
Madi: Yes.TIMMY! COME HERE!  
  
*A little boy walks in looking around*  
  
Timmy: Where's my water bowl? *Madi hands him a bowl* Thank you, Madison does Not own .Hack//sign. IF she did we would be in serious trouble.  
  
Madi: OWNWARDS!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sky within the world was dark as a cloaked figure walked through a large Empty field. As they walked into the musky road painful screams were heard in the distance. The players pace quickened as it reached the scene of horror.  
  
Two wavemasters were fighting against a dragon beast of some kind. Its scales were black as the purest ebony, talons like black knives of shale. The breath Of the dragon was worse than the most disgusting stench like something dead that Had been sitting in the sun with exposed flesh rotting away as maggots and other Parasites devoured it. The beast noticed the figure walking towards the young Wavemasters and screeched piteously before turning tail and running.  
  
"Thank you." said one with a sign of relief. His hair was a dim sapphire colour matching his robes that were down to his knees. Two cyan stripes were marked Upon his cheeks. His long, Navy staff shimmered in the pearly moonlight. The Cloaked figure smiled and removed its hood, to reveal a young swordswoman.  
  
Her hair was pitch black, which contrasted nicely with her skin color, which was As white as the snow the morning after a storm. A scarlet stripe stretched Across her face like a mask over her eyes, which were blue like cold concrete. She slowly approached the young wavemaster and wrapped her arms around his neck. The wavemasters red haired friend walked off in disgust at his friend's actions.  
  
"My name is Malika," whispered the swordswoman Smoothly in a seductive manner. Her cold fingers searched the side of his neck, looking for something. Something Important.  
  
"My name is Aritomo." Alleged the wavemaster, Malika covered his mouth and Smiled.  
  
"Don't talk.just kiss me." Ordered Malika in a with a strict tone. Within seconds their lips met and the dark passionate woman slowly kissed down to his neck. Instantly two sharp fangs entered his neck, the code of his character oozed out onto her luxurious lips. His skin turned a grey tone and he fell to the ground, dead.  
  
"That's why you don't trust a Virus, sugar" grinned Malika as she walked off Wiping the dark blood of Aritomo's character off of her face. She let out an Evil cackle, which only she could hear. She slowly walks off into the distance not knowing that another player watched her latest kill with amusement.  
  
*~*In The Real World*~*  
  
A corpse falls with a thump onto the floor in front of a computer object. It Was a terminal? The young boy who lay there had to fine holes in his neck and Blood seeped through with such grace. A woman walked in and screamed at the Sight of the young boy's injury.  
  
*~*  
  
The sun rose up upon the land of the World as Lady Subaru looked down at her Land. It was beautiful.. the hills, the water springs, everything. Her gaze was into the sunrise in thought, thoughts about young Tsukasa. Young silver haired Wavemaster that no one had any idea about him. She sighed and turned around to See a Crimson Knight standing behind her, he bowed instantly when their eyes Met.  
  
"What is it, Silver Knight?" kindly smiled Subaru as she looked down upon her Trusty protector. He had always been by her side through the toughest of times. He slowly a raised in front of her, his red eyes flashed for a moment then went Dim. His silver uniform shone beautifully in the sunlight. The helmet he boar had to sharp spikes, which could cut any player.  
  
"My Lady, I'm sorry to pile more problems upon you but.there is a virus within the server." Reported Silver Knight in a grim tone. The young blue- haired Mistress's face went into total shock; it was impossible to even manage to hack Into the server. But a Virus was very rare.  
  
"How."  
  
"The player that was inflicted was found nearly dead in front of there Terminal."  
  
"This is very odd, does anyone know about this?"  
  
"Yes one."  
  
"Who is it Silver Knight?" asked Lady Subaru in a very panicky manner, her eyes Were filled with sorrow as Silver Knight sighed and turned away.  
  
"Sora."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Madi: Tee hee.  
  
Sakura: You're going to kill them!  
  
Timmy: Figures.. She's a friend of Lime's.  
  
Sakura: Well anyways, Please R&R For your comments, questions, quarries, or Unwanted pregnancies.  
  
Timmy: O.o Pregnancies?  
  
Sakura: IT'S A SAYING! 


End file.
